The present invention relates to a photographic camera and, more particularly, to a photographic camera with a handle grip rotatable through an angle of about 90.degree. provided at the lower part thereof.
Miniature cameras such as a 35 mm camera, a 110 size camera or a disk-type camera have a camera body without a grip like that of an 8 mm motion-picture camera, mainly because of the small size and light weight of the camera body. Upon taking a picture with such a compact camera, it is essential, to avoid camera shake, to take a firm hold on the camera by applying the palms of photographer's hands on both sides of the camera body. However, to have to hold the camera with both hands is undesirable for fast photographing and easy handling.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a camera provided thereon with a case housing the camera body therein for the purpose of protecting the lens and the optical finder arrangement of the camera, which is disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Utility Model publication No. 36-3136, and Japanese Utility Model Unexamined publication No. 53-136134. With such a camera case, which is usually constructed to slide or swing laterally relative to the camera body, it is inconvenient to hold the camera by gripping the sliding case whilst taking a picture. Consequently, although such a camera may be advantageous because it is of the horizontal type and therefore is easy to hold, nevertheless there is a disadvantage to such camera that the camera has to be held by gripping opposite sides, that is, both the camera body and the sliding case.